The Clash of Myths
by Amazing-Anna'beth'1
Summary: Sadie and Carter have had a boringly average month after the battle. There have been no signs of Apophis rising, Set is under control, and the underworld is normal. Completely average until Sadie sees a boy fly out of the East river. Who is he?
1. The Kid from the River Muck

**Amazing-A: Hullo! My name is Amazing-A! This is my first fanfic. I haven't been writing for a long time, so don't judge me please. This is my helper/shabti Thunderhead!**

**TH: Help me! I'm being held against my will! This girl, is *hand clamps over his mouth***

**Amazing-A: Thank you Thunderhead! Now on with the story.**

* * *

**The Clash of Myths**

**Chapter One: The Kid from the River Muck**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

God, Carter is being so bloody annoying. I mean seriously, what is his problem. I just wanted to go see the Empire State building, but no he said it's dangerous.

Carter was sitting on the couch in the Great Room of our mansion. He was planted right in from of the statue of Thoth. He was polishing his sword. "Sadie," he said, "it's dangerous. Remember! Uncle Amos said we must _never _go into Manhattan! Bast said only if it's an emergency."

"Yeah, I know, I know, Other gods blah blah, but that's exactly why we should go!" I said scowling at him from across the room where I leaned on the doorpost. Uncle Amos left for a week to go find out what happened to the rest of the Red Pyramid. Khufu was upstairs and Bast left to go check on her subjects.

"No, Sadie, for the last time we can't see the Empire State building!"

I sighed and walked to the window. Scowling, I sat down and looked at the view of the East River. I popped another piece of gum in my mouth and chewed. I remembered Uncle Amos's words.

_"Manhattan has other problems," he said watching the Empire State building, "Other gods. It's best we stay separate."_

And then there was what Thoth said,

_"…The Greeks called me Thoth. Then later they confused me with their god Hermes. even had the nerve to rename my sacred city Hermopolis, though we're nothing alike. Believe me, if you've ever met Hermes…"_

Those words, that was the reason why I wanted to go to the Empire State building. I hadn't thought about it much, we had a lot on our plate with Set and Apophis and Mum and Dad being gone. But, now, a month after the battle, I had remembered those thoughts again. I needed to see the Empire State building. It was in Manhattan and Uncle Amos had stared at it as he spoke. Could the other gods be the Greeks? Sure, Manhattan was against the rules, but to Sadie Kane, rules were meant to be broken.

The river was still. Few boats came this way, even if it was the middle of the day. The water churned slowly. It was full of muck, rather disgusting. Never were any animals there, the water was too polluted. And no human in their right mind would swim in there. I sighed and looked longingly at the Empire State building. I know what you're thinking. _Listen to Carter, it's dangerous._

Well I'm Sadie Kane, I fought bloody _gods _I think I can handle taking a stroll through Central Park, thank you very much.

It was silent and the air was still. The only sounds were Carter's rag rubbing his sword, and Khufu's footsteps upstairs. It was so annoyingly boring. I chewed my gum. Then I heard a faint crash. I turned my head to the direction of the sound. On the edge of the riverbank. The mucky water seemed to turn more violent. The stillness was interrupted by waves crashing up onto the pavement. They grew in size. I stood and scuttled to the other window to watch more closely.

"Sadie?" Carter questioned. I shushed him. Then suddenly, something flew out from the water. It landed with a thud onto the ground. I squinted and looked at it. It was a boy.

"Carter!" I yelled to my brother, "there's a boy!"

"Control your hormones," He said.

"It's not my bloody hormones! There's a boy, and he's lying on the ground I think he's hurt! We have to help him."

"We aren't supposed to leave the mansion. That's what Bast said-"

"-Screw the bloody rules," I snapped. "We're supposed to be the good guys." I ran for my magic kit on the kitchen table. I shouldered it while running. "Come on Carter!"

"Sadie!" he yelled following me. I used magic to open the door. I bounded down the stairs and ran towards the boy. As I ran towards him, I looked at him more closely. He was about sixteen. He had shaggy black hair with a gray streak in it and he was wearing a bright orange t-shirt. In his hand was a black ball-point pen. He was breathing, but his eyes weren't open.

I stopped running and knelt by his side. "Carter help!" I yelled to my brother.

Carter came running up behind me. "Sadie! I told you not to leave! Who knows if…" He trailed short and finally seemed to notice the poor bloke lying in front of me.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know! Just help him!"

Carter knelt down and felt his pulse. The poor bloke's face was all grimy. He was breathing heavily.

"He's alive," Carter said leaning back again. "He doesn't seem hurt. I guess we just have to wait for him to wake up. Where did he come from, Sadie?"

"He just flew out of the river! The waves were building and he just flew onto the pavement."

Carter's brow furrowed. "That's not possible. He's not wet."

"I'm telling you I saw it with my own eyes! He flew out of the river."

"Sadie, tell the truth!"

We got so lost in our bickering, that we didn't hear someone behind us.

"Who are you?" A voice questioned. Carter whipped out his _khopesh_. We turned slowly. Behind us were three figures: A boy, and two girls.

The first girl was a curly blonde. She looked about sixteen. She was wearing the same orange shirt as the boy on the ground. Her eyes were a startlingly, stormy gray. Her hand was behind her back, as if she was hiding something. She was rather pretty. She scowled at us I, but her gaze kept flickering to the boy on the ground with worry.

The second girl looked about a year younger. Fifteen, maybe. She had spiky black hair that was pulled back with a silver circlet. She was wearing silver camouflage pants and gray combat boots. Her t-shirt was plain black. Her electric blue eyes were surrounded by a heavy layer of black eyeliner. Her gaze was scary.

The boy was quite a bit younger. He looked around twelve, like me. His skin was an olive color. He was wearing torn black jeans, and a black shirt with dancing skeletons. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a deep milky brown. They seemed to hold enough feelings for someone four times as old as him. His eyes were filled with sorrow, like he'd seen too many deaths. He held a black cane. Looking at him, my heart skipped a beat. He looked like someone I knew.

"Depends," I heard Carter say, "Will you hurt us?"

I ignored him and whispered to the boy, "Anubis?"

A look of puzzlement flashed on his face. "No," was his answer. I felt disappointed. "Tell me who you are and I will tell you who I am."

I held my hands up in surrender. Carter frowned at me. The boy lowered his sword.

"Carter," I told my brother, "put down your weapon."

"But Sadie-"

"-Carter, please, they need to know we aren't enemies." Carter dropped his _khopesh._

The moment Carter dropped his weapon, the blonde girl rushed forward. She glided forward towards the boy on the ground. "Wake up!" She muttered shaking his shoulders. The boy groaned. The girl reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked like a cracker. She fed it to him. I stole a glance at her back. I could see what she was hiding. It looked like a bronze ruler stuck in her pocket. _Who hides a ruler? _I thought. Unless...

"Who are you?" the spiky haired girl demanded, again.

"You tell us first," I commented, but Carter held his hands up, and said, "Carter Kane, and this is my sister Sadie."

"Sister?" the spiky haired girl said, blinking. There it is. No one ever believes that Carter and I are brother and sister.

"Yes sister, and now that my brother made an introduction, despite the fact I told him not to, who are you?" I said.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," the blonde girl said. "Thank you for helping him," she said stroking the boy on the ground's face.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," the younger boy said.

The spiky haired girl scowled at her friends, then answered "My name is Thalia."

The boy on the ground groaned. His head was on Annabeth's lap. She fed him the rest of the cracker. He finally opened his eyes. Thalia and Nico rushed forward. The boy had sea-green eyes. He was still breathing deeply.

"Annabeth? Thalia? Nico? Where am I?" He asked.

"It's okay," Annabeth said. "They," she said pointing at my brother and I, "helped you."

The boy with sea-green eyes looked up at me. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Sadie and this is my brother Carter."

The boy stood shakily. He shook my, and Carter's, hands.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Amazing-A: Looks like they've met each other. Hope you like my first chapter! Please review! You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you did. *gives puppy dog eyes***

**TH: You suck.**

**Amazing-A: Shut up!**

**TH: What?**

**Amazing-A:Why I oughtta.. *grabs TH and shoves him in closet, brushes hands together* Now for the next chapter... Why was Percy in the river? What happened to him? Will the Kanes discover demigods? How do the demigods feel about magicians? What will Bast, Amos, and Chiron say?... Tune in next time! L8r g8rz!**


	2. A New Pen and Magic Toilet Paper

**Amazing A: Sorry I couldn't update. Saw Lady Gaga then was in Frisco. Well here's the next chap...OMIGOSH I forgot the disclaimer! So here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own all Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles related things. If I did Percy would have been in the Red Pyramid, Nico would have a thing for Sadie (maybe not...I'd rather him have a thing for me...) and Annabeth would have a conversation with Thoth… I only own what I am typing and what I pulled from my brain.**

**TH: There's not much in your brain.**

**Amazing-A: shut up or I won't give you your legs back!**

**TH: you weren't going to anyways!**

**Amazing-A: Good point. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Clash of Myths**

**Chapter Two: A New Pen and Magic Toilet Paper**

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

The girl with the streaked hair and pale complexion, Sadie led us toward a large warehouse. The African-American boy who was apparently Sadie's brother, Carter had picked up his sword. They said they wouldn't answer our questions, that seriously ticked me off. Percy lopped along leaning on my side.

"You live in a warehouse?" Thalia asked.

"You don't see it?" Sadie asked surprised.

Thalia gave her a look. "Yes," she said, "I see a huge warehouse right in front of me."

Carter sighed, "Not that. Look through the layer of magic."

Thalia arched an eyebrow, "The layer of m- Oww." I kicked her mid-sentence.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked.

"Um, yeah, I just, um, stubbed my toe on a rock," Thalia strung together quickly.

She shot me a glare. I widened my eyes. _Don't say anything, yet. They don't know._

She got the message and shut up. We scuffled along. Nico trailing in the back eyeing Sadie curiously, Percy and I loping along, Thalia protectively posed in front of me and Percy, Sadie chattering along leading us towards a huge warehouse, and Carter, holding his sword eyeing us curiously.

I felt someone's glance on my back. I turned back and saw Nico giving us a look. He scuffled forward a bit. "Run?" he whispered.

I glanced at Sadie and Carter. They murmured quietly to each other.

I leaned in closer to Percy's head. "Can you run?" I whispered.

He looked up at me, then nodded slightly. I kicked Thalia again. She looked back and gave a small smirk.

Nico walked forward and started to talk to Sadie.

"So where are we going exactly?" he asked her.

Sadie pointed up to the roof of the warehouse. "The twenty-first nome is there."

I glanced up at where she was pointing. I squinted at the spot and sure enough a fuzzy mansion appeared. I concentrated harder and could clearly see the white mansion.

"Wow," I said complimenting the architecture. It was nothing compared to my designs but it was still cool. If they added some columns and detailing it would look awesome. Nico scuffed his foot on the ground. A signal I guessed. He waved his hand behind his back. The shadows in the ally ahead of us darkened. Sadie and Carter didn't notice. Thalia held up a finger behind her back. _Wait for it. _Carter and Sadie continued to murmur quietly to each other. Our little group of demigods started to shift to the left, closer to the ally. Soon we were passing by the entrance.

"Now," Nico muttered. We ran towards the ally. Percy and I at the front. We were ten feet from the shadows.

"Hey!" Carter shouted. "Where are you going?" He and Sadie chased after us.

Sadie shouted something I didn't understand. There was a hum in the air. Something long and white shot out from her sleeve. They started to wrap around Thalia's leg. I froze "Thalia!" i yelled. Nico summoned skeletal hands to grab Carter and sadie's legs. He then tackled Thalia and shoved her into Percy and I, then into the shadows. The darkness engulfed us.

* * *

We appeared out of the shadow of Thalia's tree later.

"I love you tree!" Thalia said as she hugged her tree. She then started to unroll the white stuff on her ankle.

"What is this? Sadie had magic toilet paper?" We all rolled our eyes and started to walk towards the big house, we would ask Chiron.

Then I turned to my boyfriend who was leaning on my side. "WHERE THE HADES WERE YOU?" I screamed into his ear.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "In an Accident?"

I growled. "I was worried sick and now I'm going to personally kick your butt to Tartaurus."

Percy reached for his pocket, probably for riptide but then his eyes grew wide. "It's not there."

"What do you mean it's not there? It reappears in your pocket everytime you loose it." Thalia said

"It's not there."

"We should ask Chiron." I decided. Thalia grabbed the drowsy Nico and we all ran to the Big House.

* * *

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

Oh my Thoth. **(A/N do they say that kind of stuff?)** Bloody hell, what just happened. First we find a kid who flew out of the river, Percy, and he's perfectly dry. We try to help we meet his friends. A punk,Thalia, a goth, Nico, and river-boy's pretty ruler wielding girlfriend, Annabeth.

I assumed they were magicians, the goth, Nico I think, had like, a black cane. I thought it was his staff. Thalia had what looked like a boomerang shaped wand strapped to her back. Annabeth had a ruler. That's the regular form of a staff.

Then they follow us and I show them the nome and Carter and I lead them that way. Everything was cool, but then I hear the Nico kid mutter "Now." and our acquaintances are barreling towards the nearest ally. Carter yells to them and we chase after them.

I, being rather impulsive occasionally,(Yes, I admitted it Carter don't look so smug.) shouted out a new spell I learned and shot mummy bandages from my sleeve. They wrap around Thalia's leg. Annabeth screams, but then something grabs my leg and I fall on my face. I hear a grunt from Carter who falls next to me. When we stand the group is gone.

"What just happened?" I asked as we stood up.

"They ran away," was Carter's intelligent reply.

"No, really?" I answered sarcastically

"I didn't see what happened."

I brushed off my pants and looked down at what had tripped us.

"Car-Carter?" I gasped. He looked at me with concern.

"Yeah?" he asked. I pointed down at what had tripped us.

"What is that?" he kicked the limp thing that was on the ground. It flipped over. Then he gasped. Cloaked in a jacket sleeve was an arm. A skeletal arm.

"A necronamer," carter said, " Maybe from the House of Life?"

"Are they coming for us?" I asked. The House of Life had been hunting us down. They still wished to punish us for unknowingly hosting Egyptian gods.

"I'm not sure Sadie. We should head back to the nome. We can tell Bast about it later."

I nodded and we started to trudge towards the ally. I glanced back. The shadows behind us were creeping me out. Then something glinted and caught my eye. I turned and looked at it. In the corner of the shadows was a black ball-point pen. The really cheap ones. I picked it up.

"Sadie c'mon," Carter said. He turned to me. "What's with the pen? We have tons at home."

"This is the pen Percy had."

"So, maybe he was going to write cards or something. We gotta go."

I nodded but then looked at the pen. I had this weird feeling it was special. I stuck it in my pocket and we walked home.

* * *

**Amazing-A: oh dear, it appears Sadie has taken riptide. I'll explain why it doesn't reappear to Percy in the next chapter. **

**TH: brownies!**

**Amazing-A: aww thunderhead! You made me brownies. *takes one and starts to eat, with mouth full* this is really good! But what's this pink stuff!**

**Th: shrimp!**

**Amazing-a: what! You know I'm allergic to shrimp. *drops brownie* who puts shrimp in brownies! Oh no! I'm getting hives! *coughs* you'll pay for this. *thumps onto ground***

**Th: yes! My plan worked! Now to find where she put my legs. *crawls away laughing evilly***

***knock on door, door creaks open***

**Mark: Hello? Amazing-A? Thunderhead? * gasps and rushes to Amazin-A's side* What happened to you! It was shrimp wasn't it. You should have some ambrosia or nectar around here *shuffles away, then stops* Until Amazing-A wakes up here is what she'd probably say.**

**Where was Percy? How will he get Riptide back? What will Bast and Chiron say? What is TH plotting? Stay tuned! **


	3. Friends are Important

**Amazing-A: Hello everybody! I'm back! Thanks to Mark!**

**Mark: Hello.**

**Amazing-A: This is my friend Mark. I know, I know we shouldn't be friends…he's an Egyptian magician, I'm a daughter of Athena… WELL TAKE 'DEM APPLES FATES! *thunder***

**Mark: Dude! You don't want those old ladies after you! They'll cut your life string! Say sorry.**

**Amazing-A: Sorry…**

**Mark: Good, now I'm going to see what TH did *shuffles away***

**Amazing-A: Until Mark comes back, Just so you guys know this story takes place in about May. Thalia was visiting with the Huntresses, but Artemis gave her an off-duty leave, Nico decided to pop into camp, being the son of Hades he can do what he feels like, and Annabeth came back to Camp to tell Chiron that Percy was missing. So school's in session, but obviously, they're ditching.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! (but I wish I wish I could own Nico :) So no Mary-Sue girlfriends for him. He needs friends, not girlfriends.) And I am a girl so I'm not Mr. Riordan!**

**The Clash of Myths**

**Chapter Three: Friends are Important**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Sadie and I had lied to Bast. We said we had stayed home all day. Khufu, luckily, was upstairs still, so he didn't say anything. Bast made us a dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches and Friskies. I passed on dinner (because, you know, grilled cheeses and I are not compatible,) and headed upstairs. I was feeling unusually tired. I jumped into bed in my clothes (cause that's how I roll,) but apparently my _ba_ didn't care. I felt my spirit rise out of my body and float away. I changed it into boy form and looked around.

I was in a bathroom… it was sort of dirty and it smelled gross. There was a group of kids in here. A trio of mean looking kids, a familiar black-haired boy who looked about Sadie's age, and an equally familiar curly blonde girl standing off to the side hiding behind her hands. The burly girl was holding the black-haired boy by his hair. His head was hovering over a toilet bowl. The girl laughed and started to push the boy's head toward the toilet seat. The boy however stared at the water defiantly. His jaw clenched and he glared menacingly at the toilet bowl like he would _not _go in there.

Then the strangest thing happened. There was a groaning sound and water burst from the toilet. It arced over the black-haired boy's head and sprayed the burly girl in the face. She screamed as it knocked her onto her butt. As she struggled to get up. the other six toilets exploded water onto her. The other two tough kids tried to help, but then the showers sprayed them onto their butts. They screamed and the water whisked them away like trash down a river. When they were gone the water stopped.

The black-haired boy stood up and looked around. I did too. The whole place was soaked, the blonde girl was dripping from head to toe. She had a shocked expression on her face. The boy however was standing completely dry. The ground around him was dry in a complete circle. He seemed surprised.

"How did you-" the girl started, but the boy abruptly cut her off.

"I don't know."

My ba drifted away and reappeared somewhere else. A forest. There was a group of what looked like fifty kids, about half of them were girls. They all wore some kind of metal armor and were watching with horrified expressions at two kids standing in the middle of the circle.

One was a familiar punk girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. The other was the same-black haired boy from before. They seemed angry at each other.

The girl yelled and lightning flashed. The boy was struck and sent flying into the creek. He was smoldering. Someone yelled something I couldn't understand. The boy ignored it and stood up. He looked very ticked off. He raised his arms and yelled. The whole creek rose up into a giant tidal wave. He yelled and was about to throw it at the girl, but he gasped and the water fell. Everyone turned, including me, but then my ba drifted away.

I saw three more scenes after that one. They all had the same black haired boy in them and an assortment of his friends: the blonde girl, the punk girl, and another goth boy. Each time the boy did something incredible. He made a volcano explode, lifted a whole river out of a riverbed, and lastly made and air-bubble underwater and kissed the blonde girl inside it. _Was he a magician? _I thought as he and the girl surfaced, but then I came to a realization and my ba rushed back to my body. I gasped and snapped into a sitting position.

The black-haired boy…was Percy. His friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico the Necromancer.

Percy, could control water. That explains why Sadie said he flew out of the river, but he was dry. His friends Nico and Thalia were special too. Nico had summoned the skeletal arm, and Thalia… had she caused the lightning? What could Annabeth do? Shoot lasers from her eyes?

It was obvious these kids weren't normal. _They're magicians,_ I told myself, _from the House of LIfe,_ but a little voice in the back of my head suggested something.

_What if, _it said_, they're something worse?_

**P**

**E**

**R**

**C**

**Y**

"…and yeah," I concluded. We were sitting in the living room of the Big House. I had been telling Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron (in wheelchair form) what had happened to me. They had fed me some nectar and my insides felt warm and fuzzy. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but I felt better.

Annabeth was fuming. "You were helping a family of hippocampi… for three days… AND YOU DIDN'T. BOTHER. TO. TELL. ME!" She shouted standing up.

I just sat they're waiting for her rationalness to come back. Annabeth was really upset, but knowing her, if I told her to calm down she'd get even more upset. She stood there frozen and glaring at me.

"Yeah…"I gulped. "I didn't have any drachmas and then as I was swimming back towards Manhattan, and then… I saw a girl staring at me from the edge of the water. She shouted something. Afterwards…I don't remember," I said very quietly. I thought about what happened again and was frustrated that I couldn't remember.

Annabeth sat down again. "What happened?" she asked, but she still stared at me coldly. I mouthed _Sorry._ She turned away from me, but I could see a smile playing on her lips. I stared at her for a while, her face, her hair, her eyes, her-

Thalia coughed.

I blushed bright red. frowned and tried to concentrate. I couldn't remember though. "I don't remember."

Chiron sighed. "It appears young Perseus will need some time to jog his memory. The important thing is that you have brought him back safely and without problems." Us demigods all exchanged an uneasy glance.

Chiron raised his eyebrow, analyzing us. "Is there something I'm not aware of?"

We all exchanged another glance. I leaned forward and sighed.

"Chiron, if I lost Riptide and it didn't reappear in my pocket, why would that be?" I asked.

Chiron gave me a puzzled glance, but he cautiously answered. "There would have to be some sort of… magical interference. Why? Have you lost it."

"Leave it to Seaweed Brain to lose a pen you _can't _ lose," Annabeth muttered.

I ignored her and nodded to Chiron. Chiron frowned at me. "Now tell me, where did you lose it?"

Annabeth decided to answer. She leaned forward and said, "Brooklyn, in the twenty-first nome. What does that mean?"

Chiron kept his calmness, but I swear his left eye was twitching.

"There's more," Thalia said. She gave Chiron the long-white cloth.

Chiron held the cloth and rubbed it between his fingers. He frowned and looked at us all. "I would like to know what _exactly _happened."

We each took turns and told Chiron a bit of the story until it was done.

His face paled and he looked up at the sky, as if expecting thunder. He pulled something out from his pocket: a drachma. "I'm going to have to IM someone," he said wheeling his wheelchair back towards the door. He stopped short. "All of you," he said with a cold expression, "promise me that you will stay here and not go back there, and that you will _not_ associate with these Kanes again."

"But Chiron," I said, "my sword-"

"-I'm sorry Percy, but you will have to find a new sword." he interrupted.

"But-"

"-That is final." He said. He gave us a steely glance, and I knew he was serious. Chiron never got angry. He wheeled himself out of the room. It was silent for a moment.

"I don't get it." Thalia said. "What is so special about these Kanes that can make Chiron so upset? They could just be some amateur magicians or something. Nothing important."

Nico bowed his head, "I didn't think it would be smart to tell you guys this in front of Chiron." We all turned out attention to him. "When we were with the Kanes… I got this weird feeling. Being a son of Hades, I can sense people's souls… The Kanes were different. I got this weird vibe from them. It was powerful, but not demigodly powerful."

Annabeth smiled, of course she would understand. She stood and motioned for us to follow. We all stood and she ushered us out the door Chiron took. She stuck on her Yankees cap (**A/N don't own the Yankees!)**We creeped through the halls of the Big House until we reached the door of Chiron's room. We knelt by it and tried to listen in as best as possible. There was a scuffling sound and a low whisper. Then some loud cheering and some music, probably from the other end of the IM. I listened more closely.

"-Yes I'm very certain they don't know who the children are," Chiron said to whoever was on the other end of the IM.

A booming, more commanding voice answered. "Chiron, you know the danger of what may happen if they interfere in each others lives. We may have a war on our hands."

Thalia gave me a worried glance. _That's my dad,_ she mouthed. I widened my eyes. Zeus? A war between the gods and something else? Did it have to do with us?

"I know the severity of this Lord," Chiron replied. His voice was stressed. "I had the children swear they would not go back." It was about us!

"On the River Styx?" Zeus asked.

There was a moment of silence. Chiron did not answer. "I see…" Zeus answered.

"I will have them do it right away. I must now tell Dionysus," Chiron said.

"Do not fail me centaur," said Lord Zeus, there was a twinkling sound and Chiron sighed. The conversation was over. Chiron muttered something I couldn't comprehend.

_"Let's go!"_ Annabeth breathed and we all stood and rushed out. Annabeth wheeled us towards the cabins.

She yanked off her cap. "Get packing," she flustered. "We're going to have to get out of here, before Chiron makes us swear." She shoved us towards our cabins. "Go! You have two minutes. Everyone is training." She ran towards her cabin leaving us in the dust. "Go!" she yelled back. I ran back to my cabin. It was a huge mess, candy wrappers, unmade beds, bags of chips… I ran past everything though to the closet in the back. I grabbed my backpack from the camp store and stuffed all my stuff in it. A change of clothes, my sweater, a toothbrush, two extra knives, a baggie full of drachmas, my canteen of nectar, a baggie of ambrosia, some food, and some mortal money. I zipped up my backpack and rushed outside towards Thalia's tree. Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia were all there waiting.

"About time, Let's go!" Nico said. He stretched out his arms and we all grabbed onto him. Nico's legs tensed and he raised his hands. Nico had gotten better at shadow traveling. He bent the shadows to engulf us. Everything turned black again, and I felt the familiar shivers down my spine. The only place of warmth was from my friends who were all huddling together as Nico led us through the shadows. There was a sudden chill and Nico brought us into the light.

We emerged from the shadows of the same ally we had disappeared into early today. It was getting late though, about ten o'clock. We decided to stake out in the ally, after all we were by the river, the shadows, and we had a clear view of their creepy disappearing mansion.

After about an hour or two Nico and Thalia had curled up in their sleeping bags by he fire. Annabeth and I were just sitting against the brick wall. Annabeth was very quite. She hadn't spoken much since we left camp.

"I missed you, and I'm sorry," I said. She didn't answer or meet my eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," I continued. "It's my fault we're in this mess. I don't know who the girl on the shore was. She knocked me out for a good day."

Annabeth didn't answer, but then she leaned her head down onto my shoulder and sighed. "It's okay," she murmured. "You're back and that's what matters. We'll figure out what happened to you later."

I smiled at her. "Promise?"

Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Promise," she murmured. Then she stood and crawled into her sleeping bag. I sat and watched her. The fire flashed shadows onto her face. I wasn't sure if it was them, but I swear I could see a smile playing across her face.

I turned to face the mansion. The lights were off, but I could see a figure moving through the window.

_I need my sword back, _I thought.

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

After I woke up I got dressed and headed downstairs. As usual Sadie was dressed and shoving toast in her mouth. She, Bast, and Khufu were sitting on the terrace.

"Well look who's woken up," Bast said. "And just in time too. I forgot to tell you yesterday, but you're starting school! Isn't that wonderful!" Sadie scowled, but didn't complain.

I, on the other hand, was _very_ excited, and nervous. In all the fourteen years of my life, had never been to school before. _What would I wear? Would I make friends? _

Sadie must've noticed my face. She laughed at me, and said, "Wow Carter, you look very nervous. Don't worry school's not that bad. Come over here and chow down."

I sat there and ate with them. Bast told us about our new school. Apparently, there was a teacher there who was a colleague of our father. He/she (Bast didn't specify if it was a girl for a boy) didn't major in Ancient Egyptian though. He/she taught Latin. After a few minutes, Bast gave us our backpacks and rushed us out the door. Sadie and I jumped on a bus to our new school. It was filled with kids. Some were screaming, others sat quietly and stared out the window. The others all watched us curiously. We were new after all. Our school was called Creekview Academy. It went from grade six to twelfth. Sadie didn't look the slightest nervous. She kept glancing at me worriedly and smiling confidently to the other kids as we walked towards the back of the bus. There were two seats left open. One was by a kid wearing all black and a hood. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a other was by a scrawny guy who looked to old to be in high school. He had a wispy beard and a rasta cap. He squirmed nervously around in his seat.

Sadie immediately jumped in the seat next to the strange kid. The kid didn't turn to face Sadie. She frowned at the person. I shyly walked to the seat next to the scrawny guy. As I approached his eyes widened towards me as if I he thought I was going to strangle him.

"Umm… Is this seat taken?" I asked him. He looked up at me and shook his head. I sat down. The guy scooted as far away from me as possible. I swear I could hear him sniffing the air as he leaned into the window. I turned towards him. "I'm Carter, Carter Kane."

He looked at my outstretched hand nervously. Then he reached out. When he touched my hand, he seemed to calm down a bit. "It's nice to meet you Carter," he said. "My name is Grover Underwood." I smiled. _It looks like I've met my first friend,_ I thought cheerily.

**Amazing-A: Hmm… Mark's still not back yet. Should I be worried? Nah, how bout a contest instead.**

**24th Reviewer: Dedication!**

**25th Reviewer: Gets to pick the name of Sadie and Carter's Latin teacher. Also what he/she looks like. If you're anonymous put it in the review. If not I'll PM you.**

**26th Reviewer: Becomes a character. If you're anonymous tell me. It'll take longer for me to contact you if you are. I'll need your fake name (or real one if you're comfortable, I don't think that's a good idea though. I'm not an internet stalker, but other people might be) hair color, eye color and yeah… If you have an account I'll PM you.**

**Amazing-A: Yeah…**

***door opens***

**Mark: Amazing-A? Look what I found. *Holds up piece of paper***

**Amazing-A: *squints at paper* it's in Egyptian. I can only read Greek and English buddy.**

**Mark: It says: **_**Dear Creator and the crazy girl,**_

**Amazing-A: *huffs* Well!**

**Mark: **_**I have taken my legs back and have gone to recruit my brethren of shabtis. We will never be used again. **_***squints at paper* **_**Mwa-hahahahahahaha… ha.**__**Love without any love, Thunderhead.**_

**Amazing-A: Ooh, an evil laugh. That means he's serious. Well, do you think we should worry about this?**

**Mark: I'm not sure. We'll find out soon though.**

**Amazing-A: Well, while Mark and I figure this out. READ AND REVIEW, or not. Your choice. **


	4. Nightmares and a Daymare that is School

**Amazing-A: Do you want to go to the arcade?**

**Mark: WHAT? TH sent us a threatening letter two weeks ago! We've been making battle plans and finding allies and YOU WANT TO GO TO THE ARCADE?**

**Amazing-A: You're such a sourpuss. That's why Percy Jackson is better than Carter Kane. Demigods are better than magicians. You guys are really boring.**

**Mark: EXCUSE ME? I've been here. Helping you. AND YOU THINK I AM BORING?**

**Amazing-A: Uhh yeah? Battle Plans are simple; I'm a daughter of Athena. As for allies, well I can always just IM camp. So let's go to the arcade. I broke my slinky. And the reader who I dedicated this chapter to needs a slinky too.**

**Mark: Who?**

**Amazing-A: Perseus12!**

**Mark: Fine let's go**

**Amazing-A: YAY!**

**Mark: *Sigh* You are really annoying.**

The Clash of Myths

Chapter Four: Nightmares and the Daymare called School

N

I

C

O

The girl slept next to a river, that was surrounded by forest. She was a very pretty girl with coffee colored skin, and sleek dark brown hair with bangs that fell down into her eyes. The rest all floated around her face. Her eyes were rimmed darkly with something black, like really, really thick eyeliner, so her eyelids were completely smoky. She was curled into a fetal position. Her dark blue robes ruffled and floated weightlessly. Her body was slightly translucent. Her form shimmered as she took a shuddering breath. I could feel an odd power coming from her, but it was somewhat numbed out.

I strided forward to see if she was alright, but then heard a rustling sound and ducked behind a tree.

She breathed deeply, and a man in a dark cloak came up and kneeled next to her. He reached down and placed his hand on her forehead. I expected his hand to pass through her, but it didn't. He seemed to shimmer too. The girl didn't wake up.

"Young Zia, the goddess within you is troubling us," the man said. His voice was hazy and dreamlike. "The Potami will not stand for you, dear Nephthys, to be interfering with us.

I strided forward, the girl, Zia, seemed too innocent. I wasn't sure what he meant by calling her Nephthys. She didn't have the aura of power of a half-blood, but I wouldn't let the man harm her.

"Demigod," the man announced without turning around. "You have no business here." I froze. Him calling me a demigod was a bad sign. I stood my ground anyways.

"Don't hurt her," I said defiantly.

"This does not concern you," he said calmly, "but since you're here, why don't you stay for a while and _rest_." At the last word he turned around and his cloak fell off dramatically. I saw the face of a man, but it was dreamy and disorienting. Trying to focus made me tired. "Sleep demigod, rest your head." His words made me feel wiped out. My eyes fluttered. As I was sinking to my knees, I realized who he was.

"Go to Tartarus, Morpheus," I mumbled. Then, I felt my dream self fall and black-out. My last image was of the sleeping girl by the river, before I fell into a dreamless sleep. Everything was black.

S

A

D

I

E

The kid next to me wouldn't turn around. Even after the bus started up. I would clunk my boots on the ground, blow a bubble in my gum (which I had, even if we were going to school,) and tap my fingers on the seat, and she/he still wouldn't turn around.

Eventually I just had to say something. "Excuse me Mister, but are you alright?" I said.

Finally, he/she turned around. Turns out I should've said Miss… oops.

She looked surprised for a second, and a little bit afraid. It was as if she expected me to tackle her out the window or something. Her blue eyes widened. She studied me again and then yanked off her hood.

She had light brown, almost blonde hair that was cut chin length in the front and longer in the back. She was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt underneath her black hoodie.

"Hi?" she said carefully.

"I'm sorry!" I flustered. "I shouldn't have called you Mister."

She bit her lip and looked at me. "It's alright," she said. Then she eyed me again. "Are you new?" she asked. I nodded. Then she smiled. She had a nice smile, very bright and confident, but not too cocky. "I like your accent," she said. "British right? Nice country England…"

"Have you been there?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, my mom and I visit every summer. My grandmother lives there."

"I'm Sadie by the way," I said.

"I'm Sandra." I stuck my hand out to shake. She glanced down at out my hand. She shook it and grinned. Suddenly the bus lurched forward. Looks like we made it to school.

"Oh dear," Sandra said. I looked out the window. The school was a series of two story buildings all stuck together. Green grass lined around the school. I groaned internally. This is not my kind of school. I could see the colorful banners with good luck signs plastered all over the halls and walls. _KIds: a plan for better futures, The world's next leaders…_ yadda yadda.

I scowled as the bus parked by the curb. Carter stood from where he was awkwardly chatting with a boy with a mini beard…what's it called? Oh yeah, a goatee. Carter turned around and looked to me with a meaningful expression. I looked back at him and smiled encouragingly. Goatee-boy waved him forward, and then shot an expression to me.

Sandra sighed. I stood up. "Umm, see you later. I guess." I waved to her and picked up my book bag. Slowly I made my way towards the front of the bus. People whispered as I walked by. They scrutinized me. I suddenly was conscious of the tiny bit of syrup on my shirt. And how bout how I accidentally left too thick of a blue highlight right by my ear. I gulped and walked faster.

Carter walked ahead of me. We stepped out of the bus and I sighed. _Even after you save the world from destruction, you still don't get a break!_

-break-

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

School isn't that bad. So far, I've had Grover in two of my classes. I've got one more period until lunch. I haven't seen Sadie though, she's over by the other half of the school. The middle school.

I looked at my schedule. _Latin- Ms. Ritz_ I asked the nearest girl where the classroom was. She smiled at me and pointed down the hall. I thanked her and hurried along, carrying my books.

I got there before most of the class. There were about five students in the classroom. Mr. Brunner wasn't here. I took the time to glance around. A bushy head of brown hair was in the back. _Grover._ I thought. I went and stood next to the chair next to him. He sniffed loudly and glanced up.

"Anybody sit here?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down again. I sat.

Soon all of the other students came in. They all did the routine glance around, and sat down in their regular seats. I heard the words "New Kid" float around the room. I sank in my seat as the rest of the students came in. The bell rang.

Everyone quieted. I looked down to my desk. I heard the sound of wheels squeaking along the linoleum. Grover gasped next to me. I peeked up. He was nervously gnawing on his pencil

A middle-aged man was slowly making his way across the hair was thinning, and his jacket was frayed. He was sitting in a motorized wheel chair.

"Hello students," the man said. He was obviously not Ms. Ritz. "I'm afraid your teacher has um, how do I say it, fallen ill, yes. My name is Mr. Brunner and I will be your substitute until she is well again.

I guess Bast was wrong. I wouldn't be having my dad's colleague as a teacher. Mr. Brunner wheeled himself to the front of the room. His brown eyes swept across the room. They paused in the back near me. He leaned forward in his chair.

"What is your name, child?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Carter."

Mr. Brunner smiled as if he thought my words were funny. "Carter?"

"Carter Kane."

Mr. Brunner pursed his lips. He tapped his finger on his wheeled chair. "Your father is Julius Kane isn't he?" I nodded. He turned towards the board. He picked up the chalk and wrote as he spoke. "Your father is a very smart man. Very educated in his practice." I smiled. _If only Mr. Brunner knew why my father is so skilled._

"It's as if he learned by magic…" He said without glancing back. My face must've looked amusing, because Grover made a loud sound. Either he had a very strange laugh, or he was choking on something.

"Now class…" Mr. Brunner said. "As you all know you have been studying the art of conjugating Latin verbs. I, however, enjoy adding something extra to our lessons. I do hope you will enjoy watching a video about the gods of Greece." The class cheered quietly.

After class, Grover and I had our lunch period. The video took up all of the class period. I had to avoid laughing out loud at their depiction of some gods. The Greeks believed that their gods had fled to Egypt before a war. They believed that their gods became the basis for Egyptian gods. Bast is not Artemis. She doesn't have a huge tabby-cat head either. Guess you can't get the facts right if you believe everything's a myth.

**Amazing-A: I've got a slinky! I've got a slinky!**

**Mark: You're so immature. *unlocks door***

**Amazing-A: You're just jealous. *Walks inside***

**Mark: Am not. *shuts door***

**Amazing-A: Now move, I've got a story to write.**


	5. Missing: 1 boy 1 girl

**Amazing-A: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.**

**Mark: I do not know this girl.**

**Amazing-A: **_**Vlacas. **_**Go back to your battle plans.**

**Mark: *mumbles***

**Amazing-A: this chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers who kept asking for the next chapter**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I hate school. It's bloody, freaking annoying. The teachers with there silly grins and the annoying kids. Sandra started hyperventilating as soon as we stepped off the bus. All the way to until we got into the building all I could hear was her bloody breath on the back of my neck. Now it was lunch time and I was making my way to find Carter.

Carter was on the opposite side of the school. He was in high school after all. The middle schoolers had a longer lunch. We were let out earlier so I was able to scurry along until I could wait outside Carter's classroom. I crouched down and opened my bag to find the lunch Bast had packed me… Grilled cheese.

I sniffed it. Seemed alright with no trace of Friskies. I took a bite. Soon, I had downed my entire lunch and Carter still hadn't come out. I stood and walked to get a drink out of the water fountain. As I bent over to take a sip, I felt something cold pass over me. I spun around. Nothing. Then there was a loud thud and the sound of a muffled talking. I glanced around the hall when footsteps came running towards me. I pulled out my staff and took my stance when I saw a flash of hair. _Sandra_. I quickly stuck my staff in my pocket.

"Why are you following me?" I spit out at her. She stopped in front of me and looked down at her shoes.

"I.. I.. don't usually sit with anyone at lunch… so.. I just assumed you wouldn't either…" she said.

"Oh…"

Sandra looked up at me and was about to say something when a thud came from the closet nearby. We both turned at the same time.

Sandra started to panic. She started to rub her arm and back away from the closet. "No.. no not again," she muttered. She looked at me with big scared eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It's probably just a mouse… Why don't you go wait for me in the cafeteria?"

Sandra nodded and started to walk away. When she was out of sight, I approached the door. I heard muffled thuds and moaning. I put my hand on the door knob and counted to three. I opened the door and peered inside. There was nothing inside. I stepped into the darkness and walked farther in. I waited for my eyes to adjust when I saw a lumpy shape on the ground. I gasped just as it kicked me to the ground. I knocked my head on a shelf and passed out. Guess I wouldn't be meeting Sandra in the cafeteria later.

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

"Get up," I said placing a nice kick to Percy's butt. He grunted and rolled over. He opened his eyes and I saw that of course I hadn't hurt him. Stupid curse of Achilles.

"You had to wake me?" he moaned. "I was actually having a not demigodly dream!"

"Well it's time to wake up," I said and kicked him again. He sat up and I threw him a granola bar. He mumbled thanks.

"Tha-alia! Ni-iico! Foood!" I said. Thalia was on her feet in two seconds. Talk about an eager beaver. I didn't hear Nico.

"Nico," I said turning around. "Didn't I tell you to get up? Hurr-" I stopped noticing that Nico's sleeping bag wasn't where it was earlier. I stood up.

"Nico?' I asked. I turned to Thalia and Percy. "Did you guys see him leave during your watches?" Thalia shook her head. Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Percy?" I asked. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Well…"

"Percy!"

Percy stood. "I didn't see him leave! I just sort've fell asleep during my watch… It was only for like a minute! I swear!"

"Percy." I groaned. "We could've been killed in that minute, and look! Nico's gone missing!" I knew it would affect Percy the most. Nowadays, he acted as if Nico were his little brother. It added to his guilt of the whole Bianca incident.

"We have to go find him," Thalia said. "We can figure out about Carter and Sadie later. Nico's more important."

Percy nodded. I started to pack up. "First Percy… Now Nico?' I muttered. "Do I have to watch those boys every second?"

In a few seconds we had everything put away. It's practice from running from deranged monsters.

"Do we have any way to track him?" Percy asked. We all looked at each other with our eyebrows arched up.

"Umm…" I said.

"Well…" Thalia spoke up, "I had a dream last night."

"About Nico?"

"Well… sort've. It was freaky. It was like I was sleeping in my dream. I heard something bubbling near me. A stream I guess. Then I heard Nico's voice." She shrugged. "But I think we should go that way." She pointed down a street. "For some reason I feel like I can hear the same stream bubbling."

"Well… there's a start," Percy said. We all sighed and started trekking forward.

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

The bell rang. I stumbled out of my seat hoping that Mr. Brunner wouldn't come and talk to me. I hurried out before Grover and was passing through the door in two seconds flat.

Then I stopped and gasped.

Sadie's stuff was sitting. On the floor. In the middle of the hallway.

_Where was she?_

I picked her stuff up and looked around. She could just be in the bathroom.

But… I had a feeling she wasn't I turned and noticed a janitor's room nearby. _Bingo._

I waited until all of my classmates and the other kids moved to the cafeteria and the hallway was empty. I shuffled over, opened the door, and flicked on the lights to find my sister passed out on the ground next to a lumpy shape.

I knelt down and shook her. "Sadie! Sadie! What happened?" Her eyes fluttered and she mumbled something that sounded like "Grilled Cheese."

I set her down. It was probably just a magical overload. She tested spells way too much. I went over to the lumpy shape. It was a sleeping bag, but someone had tied a tight knot at the top. It would've been impossible to escape from. I could hear muffled breathing coming from inside.

"Who's there," I said. I poked the bag. Then, whatever was inside started to squirm.

_Should I let it out? _I asked myself.

"Please," a strangled voice came from the bag. I hesitated but then said, "Promise you won't hurt me?'

The voice answered back weakly, "Promise."

I untied the bag and a head popped out. It looked like a boy about Sadie's age. He was gasping and he rolled over onto his side. He looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked. His head looked up. He had a mop of black hair, olive skin, and black eyes.

"Carter," he murmured. Then in a flash, he was on his feet and holding me by the collar. His entire eye turned a deep blue.

"I know who you are Magician." He said in a deep voice that was smooth as velvet. "I know what you are looking for."

I stood my ground and narrowed my eyes, but I was freaking out. I realized who this was, it was Nico, that goth kid who disappeared into the shadows. He was the necromancer.

"Zia," he said in the smooth voice so unlike his own. "Zia Rashid."

There was a thud as Nico collapsed next to Sadie.

I stood still as a stone. _How could Nico know about Zia? How was he even here?_

Then I heard it. It was a soft gurgling noise, like a stream. I realized that was where I needed to go.

_I'm waiting Carter, _a voice whispered and I swear I saw a flash of blue robes in the dark room.

**Amazing-A: They're coming.**

**Mark: I feel it too. The army, it's coming. Have you IM'd your siblings.**

**Amazing-A: Yes.**

**Mark: I hope it's enough.**


	6. A Haiku and Way too Many Eyes

**A/N: I decided I'm going to take a more mature part in fanfiction. No more silly Author Notes. Sorry for the long wait and kind've lame chapter :( I'm working on how I portray Annabeth. She's my fav character and I'm kind've failing. I think I did better here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Kane Chronicles. Never have Never will. *tear***

* * *

**A**

**N**

**N**

**A**

**B**

**E**

**T**

**H**

It seemed to me that one of my friends often went MIA, (except for Thalia, because she wasn't exactly missing per say) but Percy and then Nico was too much.

Thalia stood in front of us leading. Percy had his arm around me.

"Hippocampi?" I asked him. My voice sounded so skeptical that Thalia glanced back at me smugly. I ignored her.

Percy, not being the sharpest tool in the shed, didn't catch my slip. He nodded and chuckled lightly. "You know those sea creatures. Treat me like a king. But they are really needy."

"Mmm I see... So where exactly were they?" I asked nonchalantly.

Percy sighed in recognition. "I know what you're getting at Annabeth. I have no idea. I thought we already talked about this."

I pressed further. "Do you know how important this could be! Its related to all this! Im sure it is. You said there was a girl? Do you at least remember what she looked like?"

We were turning into a busy street. Thalia shrunk back beside us. Percy's arm slunk away from me and he gripped my arm instead. He blinked as if the movement was disorienting.

"I dont feel so great." he swayed but kept walking. I looked at him with concern when Thalia slowed down.

"This way," Thalia murmured. People brushed past us, some ignoring us, some giving drowsy Percy odd looks.

Thalia's stride faltered. She glanced around uneasily. "Did you hear that?" I listened carefully.

"NO! It goes there!" a deliveryman was yelling at his partner.

To my left a girl giggled into her phone. "It was hilarious! He totally like knew that she was staring!"

A pounding rap song poured out of a nearby car and various honks proceeded it's passing.

"I don't hear anything," Percy said.

"Me either."

Thalia frowned at us. "You're not listening hard enough," she suggested.

"I'm not a huntress Thalia," Percy reminded her.

She scowled at Percy then glanced into a nearby shop. "I think it's coming from in there."

Thalia pulled out her bow and I unsheathed my knife. Percy reached for his replacement sword, but his legs shook like a plate of Jell-o. "I'm so sleepy," Percy murmured. He swayed into me and his knees buckled. I caught him and set him down on the sidewalk. "Don't move, we'll be back."

Thalia and I stepped into the store. I didn't see anything suspicious. It was empty aside from a woman and a homeless man. The man behind the counter smiled at us. Thalia nodded at him.

"It's him," Thalia whispered nodding towards the homeless man. I listened and heard a tinkling music wafting off him. I watched as the homeless man grabbed all of the school supplies from the racks and dumped them on the counter.

"He's deranged," I thought until I heard what he was saying to the cashier.

"Yeah... My daughter is always complaining about not having enough school supplies. She goes to Creekview Academy. She has a couple disabilities, like ADHD and dyslexia, but it doesn't seem to stop her. I don't see her very much. She lives with her mother you see. I'm always just so busy I can't have her live with me! Work all the time. I'm a musician, a nurse, a poet, writer, and so much more! My main job is a driver though. I have quiet a heavy load to take every day."

The cashier nodded in understanding. He probably thought the man was crazy. "The total will be $189.44."

The homeless man dug deep in his pocket and pulled out a gold coin the size of a cracker.

"Will this suffice?" he asked tossing it to the cashier. He didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed his bags and left the store.

As he passed us we saw his face. Bright blue eyes and shiny white teeth. We followed him out.

At the bottom of the steps, he turned around to face us. We bowed respectfully. "Lord Apollo."

He shushed us. "No! It's Fred! If Lord Zeus... I mean my boss caught me— or part of me— here I'd be dead!"

He glanced around quickly. "I need you to find my daughter. I'm sure you heard my conversation with the cashier. She'll be at school. Her name is Sandra. I need you to take her to camp. She's meddling with the wrong divinities."

He suddenly raised his arms and closed his eyes as if concentrating or meditating. He looked rather looney a homeless man posed like a earth-shattering poet. "I feel a haiku!"

Daughter in danger

Old heroes must save her from

The lame older myths

"Lame?" I laughed. Apollo shushed me.

"I have to go." He flashed another cocky grin.

"Adieu," and with that Apollo scurried off and opened the door of a beat up truck and drove off.

Thalia watched his truck drive away. Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Come on Thals we have to go," she followed after me. I returned to the spot where I'd left Percy. "Percy?" I called.

"Over here Annabeth," he called from a nearby alley. Thalia and I walked over. It was wide and dark. No sunlight filtered in. The only light was a trashcan fire at the end. The light and shadows played on the wall. I could see the alley was filled with boxes and trashcans. At the end was a barrel and I could see Percy sitting on it.

"Hey why'd you come back here? I told you not to leave," I asked.

"Less noise. Darker. Good for my headache."

Something was off. I glanced around and unsheathed my knife. I slowly walked up to Percy. I was right behind him when his head moved slightly and he said something,but all I heard was "Ihhh uhh hrap."

There was a scream and Thalia fell to the ground behind me. Her body was tossed next to Percy's figure. As quick as I could, I took my stance. It was dark I soon heard a murmuring voice in my ear.

"It's okay Annabeth. I got it. It's gone. You're safe with me hon'. Calm down." It was Percy's voice.

I slumped my shoulders as if letting my guard down. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed the offensive hand and flipped it. I turned and slashed with my knife. I looked into the single eye of my offender.

"Percy never calls me hon'," I growled and stabbed the eye of the Cyclops. From the dim firelight, I could tell he was still a young Cyclops — maybe 8 feet tall. He roared and I rolled out of the way of his stomping feet. I stabbed every part of him that was in arms reach. He was blinded and as quick as a gazelle I ran to his back and stabbed. He doubled over and I scaled up his back and stabbed his bald head. He disintergrated and I landed on the ground gasping.

I knew we had to get out of the alley. As quick as I could I ran to Percy. He was bound. I clumsily cut the ropes and he sat up.

"Spiders," he groaned. "They swarmed all over me. I I was sitting, almost half asleep. They swarmed and when I could see, the Cyclops was tying me up." I handed him a square of ambrosia and ran to Thalia..

"Thalia, wake up. We need to go." Her eyes snapped open and I gave her the ambrosia. We jumped onto our shaky legs and ran. We were almost there when something called my name... Foolish for me to stop... I know.

"Annabeth," a female voice murmured to me. "Are you alright?" It was a motherly voice that was so soft. I slowed just a tiny bit when something wrapped around my arm and I fell. Percy was out of the alley and he was yelling at me to hurry. I struggled to my feet when something sticky grabbed my leg and I screamed. I was hoisted into the air.

"Cyclops make wonderful distractions," the female voice murmured. It was a delicate voice that sounded sweet.

I looked up and felt my stomach tie in a knot when I looked into several shiny eyes all in the same face.

"You're a beautiful girl, definitely smart. Are you horribly proud too? Like your dear mother? It's her pride that made me like this, but I'm sure you know the story."

The web was wide and arched over the walls. It seemed to be quivering with the hundreds of spiders crawling in it. They came closer and seemed to reach my toes.

I took a shallow breath. "Hello A-Arachne."

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for not losing faith. I'm really excited that my story has received over 100 reviews! And most of them are positive! (haters: no trolls) IT'S AMAZING! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you guys. I'll do my best to write more. YOU DESERVE IT!**

**On a completely other topic(ish) I'll bet you guys have read the first chappie to the Son of Neptune (77 days as of July 19th woot-woot). I have too, but I was you know browsing the internet when I found out that another section was revealed at Mr. Riordan's interview in New York. HOW DID I HAVE NO IDEA! There's a video on youtube, but several people have transcribed it. I don't exactly remember the site, but I'm sure you guys can find it. **

**(((((*SPOILER*)))) Get this, Percy might lose his invulnerability :[**


End file.
